


stick it out together, like we always do

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, as always they're all trans and i just didn't mention it lmfao transphobes stay mad, clenches my fists, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: "You've kissed Hunk too?!""It was practice!""That's what Hunk toldme!"





	

"You've kissed Hunk too?!"

"It was practice!"

"That's what Hunk told _me!_ "

Keith and Lance stare at each other in shock. Their posture is tense, defensive. 

"What does this mean?" Keith breathes, eyes darting around as he lose himself in thought.

"We got played?" Lance offers.

"No, no, Hunk's not that kind of person." Keith shakes his head, cute mullet shaking back and forth. Lance sighs.

"So...he's just a genuinely good guy with good intentions?"

Keith nods, arms crossed tight. "That has to be it."

"Let me get this straight," Lance begins. 

Keith snickers, just a little bit.

"Let me get this gay," he corrects. "Hunk kissed both of us, for practice, and expected nothing in return?" Lance clarifies.

"Can someone even _be_ that good?"

The two ponder of the thought for several moments, chewing on the idea. Lance pretends to stroke his imaginary beard. Keith scratches his head, scrunches up his face.

"We have to kiss, too." Keith throws out.

Lance's hands drop, and he gaps. "Are you _fucking_ me?"

Keith blinks. "Well, no, not currently."

"Ok, forget that. We have to talk to Hunk first."

"Oh, there's that, too." Keith agrees non-commitally, sheepish, with another scratch to the back of his head.

\---

When Hunk wasn't in his room, the pair finds him waiting idly in the kitchen, leaning casually against a counter. He doesn't even _know_.

" _Hunk_." Keith pushes out, accusatory, as he and Lance make their way towards Hunk.

Hunk rests his palms on the surface, back facing the counter. The air smells like weird Altean food as usual, but with a hint of something a little homey.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Hunk greets, unsuspecting. "I'm baking cookies, do you want any when they're ready?"

"Hunk, we came to talk about something." Lance says before Keith can protest against the generous cookie offer. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Hunk cocks his head, innocence endearing.

Lance clears his throat and throws a glance of confirmation at Keith.

"Whoa, it's like you guys are working together or something. Little weird." Hunk comments, and Lance feels his face burn. He notices Keith tense his hands into fists at the notion, but he knows the teen doesn't want to start a fight.

"Anyway," Lance starts shakily. "I'm just gonna say it-- we know you've kissed both of us."

Hunk's expression is blank. "Yeah?"

"For practice." Keith adds.

"...Yeah?" Hunk repeats. "And?"

Keith makes a motion of confusion with his arms, kind of a "well" or "duh" sort of movement. "Did you think we'd think anything of it?"

"No?"

Lance and Keith exchange confused glances. Keith shifts his posture, crossing his arms. A resolute silence follows as the pair tries to think of something to say, both befuddled. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hunk asks cautiously, and Lance is sure that he's genuinely concerned about their reactions. So earnest, Hunk is.

"Why'd you agree to kiss me? Or him? You didn't mind that we were using for you practice?" Keith questions.

"No, why would I?" Hunk's voice falters in confusion for a moment, but they know his words are true.

Lance braces himself against Keith's shoulder (to Keith's annoyance). Could Hunk really be such a pure, kind soul, as to disregard his own feelings to help friends with romantic experience?

Hunk sighs deeply, jolting the pair worrying their eyebrows, to attention. He takes Keith's hand in one hand, and Lance's hand in his other.

"Listen," Hunk begins, gaze fixed at his shoes. "I've had crushes on the two of you, okay? And they never really...faded like I thought they would, so..."

Lance takes a step back in shock, but continues to let Hunk hold his hand. In his peripheral, Keith covers his mouth with his free hand.

Hunk's words sink in to all of them, and Hunk's large palms become increasingly more sweaty as the silence stretches thinner. 

"If that's not okay, I...I have no problem backing off. I just wanted you guys to know."

Lance coughs awkwardly. "This went...different than I expected." 

"H-how so?" Keith stutters, and Lance knows he's unsure of what to do next. He gives the other paladin a knowing stare, and turns his attention back to Hunk.

"I figured we'd barge in here and set Hunk straight, y'know? But," Lance laughs, just as awkward and forced. "Look at Hunk, setting _us_ straight."

Keith snickers in earnest like before, and Lance has to laugh when he catches on. "Sorry, set us _gay_." 

Hunk laughs too, awkward at first, then easing into something genuine. It's music to Lance's ears, and weight off his stomach. In no time, the kitchen is filled with laughter, three happy teens chortling and giggling to themselves. Lance grins wide, relieved that the tense air around them has cleared.

"So, what now, Hunk? Am I dating you yet?" Keith asks, ever forward.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought _I_ was dating Hunk!" Lance blurts, squeezing Hunk's hand tight, playfully possessive.

"Excuse me, I'm dating Hunk. I kissed him first." Keith says flatly.

"Uh, hello? We already decided we couldn't establish a timeline for our Hunk Kisses!"

Keith leans in, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, but I know I kissed him first."

Lance and Keith continue to bicker, while Hunk watches them both in disbelief.

"Guys, guys, would you cut it out? I want to date both of you!"

Keith and Lance snap to attention, eyes wide, fixed on Hunk.

"Oh." Keith says.

"Oh" Lance echoes.

"I want to date you both, but on one condition." Hunk bargains. "You have to date each other, too."

Lance's face grows hot down his neck, and he swears he sees Keith's ears turn pink. They immediately start up protests, but the yellow paladin hushes them both.

"I'm tired of you two pining for each other. It's painfully obvious. You honestly don't even know how often Pidge and me talk about when you guys are gonna date." Hunk settles them both down. "I just..." he scratches the back of his neck, letting go of both hands he'd been holding. "I never thought I would get to be a part of this."

"Hunk..." Keith and Lance mutter in unison. 

Keith takes Hunk's hand again, and looks him in the eyes. "Hunk, I like you, and I want to be with you no matter what it takes." So forward, as always.

Lance takes Hunk's hand as well, rubbing his thumb along Hunk's fingers to comfort him. "You know I feel the same, buddy. I can't imagine life without you."

It's Hunk's turn to take a step back. His eyes flutter. "Fuck, guys, don't, I'm gonna throw up from happiness."

Limbs crash into the yellow paladin, and he finds himself surrounded in the embrace of the paladins he loves. Hunk's strong arms come around the pair in his arms, encircling their bodies. Lance can hear Hunk sniffling, so he tenderly gives him pats on the back. He can feel Keith on the other side, rubbing circles into Hunk's broad shoulders. It's so very warm, and the heat is encompassing.

"I have an idea." Keith pipes up, and the teary-eyed boys turn to look at him. "What if we all kiss? Like, at the same time?"

Lance laughs, noticing how kiss-oriented Keith has been today. "A three-way kiss. I've always wanted to try that." 

Keith elbows him in the ribs. "Don't ruin it."

Hunk looks between the two of them, wide-eyed. "I mean, I'm down if you're down."

The two nod in response. Hunk lowers himself closer to their levels, and leans in, shutting his eyes. With one panicked glance to each other, Lance and Keith do the same.

The kiss is immediately weird, with too much flesh and bone to go around. Noses bump against one another, but lips still brush. Against all odds, their mouths meet.

Keith is the first to pull back. "Weird, weird, weird!" he exclaims, pressing two fingers to his lips like he's trying to retain how it felt. 

"Was it really that bad?" Hunk asks, truly concerned for Keith's wellbeing.

"No, I mean..." Keith looks away, eyelashes cast down. "Neither of you tasted bad, so that was nice."

"Wow, what a compliment." Lance comments with a roll of his eyes. 

"Hey, you two, we're all dating now, remember?" He starts, but falters at the end. "Treat your b-boyfriend right."

"Oh my god, Hunk, did you make yourself embarrassed?" 

Hunk has his face in his hands. "I'm not used to it yet. I'm overwhelmed."

The two wrap Hunk in another hug, doing their best to comfort the bigger teen in their own ways.

When they pull back from the embrace, Hunk speaks. "Maybe kissing like this will be easier."

He takes Keith's face in his hands and kisses him once, sweetly, lovingly chaste. Afterwards, he takes Lance by the face and kisses him the same way. The red and blue paladins are left in a daze, grasping at straws to try to understand the sweet gesture that's been placed upon them.

"Now you two kiss?" Hunk orders, but it comes out as a question. Lance knows he's sure of his words, but not the execution.

Lance and Keith are still in too much of a daze to object, so they comply. They kiss once, fairly quickly, with a little too much teeth. 

"There," Hunk chides. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No." Lance and Keith say in unison, knowing full well that they both thoroughly enjoyed every kiss they got.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOYED i'm on a such a voltron fic kick i'm loving life. this might have typos who knows i checked it once


End file.
